Gaz in Wonderland
by GirlInStripes
Summary: We all know the Alice fell down the rabbit hole, and now it's Gaz's turn so here comes trouble! With her father pushing marriage can Gaz finnaly cut loose in Wonderland? Eh... probably not, but we'll see. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, or Alice in Wonderland. IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon; Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carol.

A/N: My 2nd fanfic. (First one is X Files and that one is still going on) Now that I'm done with my commercial, to the story!

A cute little purple haired girl in an old, lacey dress sat under a lovely oak tree in a small garden reading an imaginative story. Her father is off on a business trip, for he is a famous scientist so she was left at home to continue her studies alone. However, she was having trouble concentrating; due to what her father had said to her a he was departing:

*Flashback*

"Gazellene, you must try to be more lady like in order to find a husband."

"Dad I'm seventeen, marriage isn't something I'm looking into."

"Many girls have married younger, and if you can't find a suitor I'll have to pick one for you."

"DAD!"

"Girls should get married as soon as possible; you have no place to argue with me on this."

"I don't care if that's what everyone else is doing, I am not getting married!"

"Oh Gaz please get over the rebellious phase, I don't want to here anymore nonsense about how a girl can be just as capable as a boy. True you are more intelligent than most your age, but scientifically speaking boys are stronger than girls. You need a man to protect you."

"I don't need anyone!"

*End flashback*

Gaz ground her teeth and scowled at her book. I think now it would be best to tell you a bit more about this girl, so you don't get the wrong image. Gaz was certainly not like most girls, she hated the frilly dresses, the puffy, colorful skirts, knitting, cooking, and cleaning. She refused them all. It was because of this; as soon as her dad left she made a big change to her wardrobe. She took every colorful, bright dress she owned and dyed them in a more acceptable color spectrum. More specifically, black. She took her stockings and gloves and dyed them in shades of purple and grey. Her current attire was a short, black, and (sadly) lacey dress. With it, she wore grey stripped gloves, dark purple stripped stockings, black Marry Jane's (she would have preferred boots of some kind), her skull pendent, and a large black bow in her hair.

She was currently reading a book on their ever increasing technology. The author believed that with enough advancement, we'd eventually gain the ability to tell stories and entertain through moving images. She was so fascinated on the subject that she completely ignored the strange talking rabbit/dog running past her screaming about being on time for the waffles. She didn't case him at all, and now we have no story because Gaz just doesn't care.

…..

….

….

…..Okay wait, wait, no rewind. Gaz doesn't care for the bunnydog now, but what if he did something to piss her off? Then she'd definitely chase him. Let's take a few steps back and make it happen…

The girl, being so engrossed in her book she didn't notice a strange bunny/dog creature rush up to her.

"HIIII PREETTTYY LADDYYY!" It screamed straight in her face, pushing away her book. Then it did the unthinkable. It grabbed her face and kissed her straight on the lips. From there it proceeded to run like a bat out of hell towards the forest screaming about being late for waffle time.

Gaz sat in stunned silence for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened. Then she proceeded to chase it into the woods screaming various death threats. That's the Gaz we know. Eventually Gaz lost the dogbunny and was wandering around lost in the woods. Tried, out of breath, and bored the girl decided to look for a place to rest. She then noticed a large tree that effectively blocked out the sun; it seemed to be the perfect place for a nap. However, as soon as she reached the tree the ground bellow her gave out to a large, bottomless chasm. Gaz fell, down, down, down, and all the while she cried out:

"I'll kill that F**KING DOG…RABBIT…THIINNGGG!"

Scene!

Hey, I'd be pissed to if I was Gaz. At first I was going to make Dib the White Rabbit, but thennn...


End file.
